


Mothers Touch

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Id die for rhian she just wants her mom, Jayden - Freeform, Rhian Faelin - Freeform, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian wants to see her mother again. Jayden helps.





	Mothers Touch

“Jayden? I-Uhm. I have a question.” Rhian stood, shifting on her feet. Jayden looked up, confused.

“Yeah? What is it?” He asked. Rhian took a deep breath, not looking in his eyes.

“Say someone had a video of...someone they loved very dearly. Would you be able to recreate that person?” Her voice was so quiet. It was clear.

“I could. It would be flawed but...It would work.” He nodded. “Do...you want me to do that?” 

“I do.” She sat down in front of him, pulling out her phone. She carefully handed it to him. “I...I want an illusion of my mother.” There was a video pulled up on the screen. It seemed to be before Rhian was born.

“I can do that.” Jayden nodded, looking down at the video. He pressed played. It showed a woman who looked almost exactly like Rhian. She was laughed as she walked through a forest. She was talking to the cameraman, who was probably her husband. Jayden watched until the end. “Do you want to do this now?” 

“Please?” She stood. She seemed to be ready. He nodded. He closed his eyes and began to focus.

An image of Rhian’s mother began to materialize. She opened her eyes, smiling.

“Hi sweetheart.” Her voice was...off. It wasn’t the same as the video but it was close. Close enough for Rhian’s eyes to fill with tears.

“Hi mom.” She was barely able to speak around the ball in her throat. “You’re...Fuck.”

“Language young lady.” Her mother chastised. Rhian laughed a bit, tears streaming down her face.

“I love you mom. I wish you were around more.” She choked out. Her mother smiled softly.

“I know sweetie. I’m sorry I had to leave you.” Her mother moved forward so that they stood right in front of each other. Rhian launched herself at her mother. She hugged her tightly, sobbing.

“I want you back Mom.” She sobs. Her mother gently hugged her back, rubbing her back. The touch felt wrong. Fake. Her mother felt that way too.

It opened new wounds and old ones.

She hoped that they would heal correctly.

“I’m sorry honey. I have to go.” Her mother murmured. She shook her head. 

“Please mom, don’t leave me again!” She yelled. Her mother gently wiped away her tears.

“I love you. I’ll be waiting for you.” The illusion disappeared. Rhian collapsed, sobbing as she hugged herself. 

Jayden frowned, standing up and walking over. 

“Thank you Jayden.” She stood, gathering herself. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course...are you alright?” He asked quietly. She nodded again.

“I will be.” She turned, quickly leaving. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rhian belongs to me!!
> 
> Jayden belongs to Jay, a good friend of mine.


End file.
